<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's Your Name Again? by KingKay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391427">What's Your Name Again?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay'>KingKay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds the perfect way to propose to Draco.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What's Your Name Again?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt</p><p>Harry: Draco…um, what’s your last name again?</p><p>Draco: Really, Potter? After all this time, now you forget what my-</p><p>Harry, getting on one knee: No, but I think it’s time for a little change.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry studies the ring, the platinum gleams richly against the black felt that houses it inside the box. The three small and tasteful diamonds that are embedded in the band catch the light as he moves it and wink at Harry. It’s as if the ring is egging him on, offering him luck and filling his head with the promise of a good outcome if harry would just get his act together and ask Draco to marry him.</p><p>With a click, he quickly closes the lid as he hears the patter of Draco's footsteps on the wooden floor of their home and quickly tucks the box into his pocket. He finds it hard to push down the nerves fluttering in his stomach as he turns on the sofa and forces a smile onto his face. A part of him is worried Draco knows something is up as Harry’s heart is pounding in his ears only making him panic more.</p><p>"Hey," Harry says just to break the silence and appear normal.</p><p>Draco simply nods back in greeting as he brushes his still-damp hair away from his face, the comfortable jumper he's wearing one of Harry's that he has claimed as his own. It wasn’t like he didn’t have plenty of his own but he liked harry’s best and when pressed would admit it was because they made him feel safe. It was such an endearing thing for Draco to say that Harry always made sure to leave a jumper lying around their bedroom. The sight of Draco wearing one now helps Harry to relax and his smile widens as he lifts his arm to let Draco curl up against him on the sofa.</p><p>"What's the plan for tonight then?" Draco asks, unaware of Harry’s inner dimema as he imminently thinks of the ring burning a hole in his pocket.</p><p>
  <em> Was now the right time?</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Was this the right place? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Would Draco prefer a big declaration at some fancy restaurant or at the top of the Eiffel Tower? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Would he want all the bells and whistles of a pureblood proposal?</em>
</p><p>Ten years ago, Harry would have thought yes, but he knows Draco better now. After five years of dating and two sharing a home, he sometimes thinks he knows Draco better than he knows himself. Draco likes to act that he cares about those things, and he certainly still has standards and an eye for the finer things in life. However, that isn't why Harry loves him; it is for moments like this when he is dressed down in baggy jumpers and his hair is hanging in slowly drying waves. When all the show and polish has been stripped away to leave the sweet and caring man underneath, that was when Harry knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Draco.</p><p>"I don't mind, you choose," Harry answers distractedly as he takes a moment just to admire the man that continues to capture his attention without even trying. If Draco noticed his delayed response or the softness of his gaze he doesn't mention it as he picks up the control and starts flicking through the channels. The news flashed past to be replaced with a college of flasing pictures Harry can’t make sense of in the corner of his eye until they stop.</p><p>"How about a movie?"</p><p>"Sounds good,” Harry replies only bothering to see which film it is when Draco faces towards him. As they cuddle together Harry hardly pays attention to the film preferring to watch Draco, who frowns at him occasionally or raises an eyebrow in query. Each time it happens Harry just shakes his head and pretends to go back to the film before looking over at Draco once more and continuing to dream of evenings spent like this together forever.</p><p>As the credits roll and Draco begins to yawn, stretching his arms above his head, Harry knows now is the time. He can feel it in his gut and his heart that is beating sure and steady in his chest.</p><p>"Hey Draco, um, remind me what's your last name again?" Harry says before Draco has a chance to stand up or pull away to far. In response Draco drops his arms and looks at him without amusement at what must seem like a stupid question.</p><p>"Really Harry," he says rolling his eyes and looking away with a huff, "after all this time and calling me nothing but it for years, now you’ve forgotten what my-." Draco’s words trail off as he glances back at Harry.</p><p>As Draco had been complaining Harry had pulled the box from his pocket and opening it presented the treasure inside. Shifting off the sofa Harry drops to one knee and smiles upward shyly at Draco.</p><p>"Not really, but I think it's time for a change. That is if you agree?" Harry nervously mutters as he licks his lips and waits for Draco to say something. perhaps he was wrong and sat at home in their comfy clothing isn’t the best time to propose.</p><p>"You..." Draco begins before he is left speechless and he lifts a hand to cover his mouth. With his eyes filling with tears and a smile just visable Draco nods in answer. It takes Harry less than a second to jump up and embrace Draco, their lips meeting in a desperate kiss. When Harry eventually pulls away gasping for air he cups Draco's cheek’s and using his thumbs dries away the tear as they fall. As Harry slips the ring onto Draco’s finger the only sound around them is the tiny chuckles that keep escaping Draco’s mouth and Harry’s heart which is pounding with indescribable happiness. He can't think of anything more perfect than this moment, and clearly Draco doesn't either as he grins and holds up his hand to watch the ring shine in the glow of the television screen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>